A Switch In The Two Worlds
by RedPandaKiller99
Summary: A Switch in The Two Worlds is a cross over of one piece and fairy tale. In the story our hero's get put in each others world leaving there worlds behind. this was because of a mysterious man who came after Luffys power but fail. Will luffy and natsu ever get to see there friends again? Will they be able to over come the new problems they may encounter in the new world?
1. Chapter 1

*I do not own One Piece or fairy tale*

It was a normal day out on the Thousand Sunny, it was lunch time and Sanji had made Luffy favorite food. Cooked Meat . They were eating their meat and trying to protect their food from Luffy, all of a sudden Chopper dropped the food he was eating. He had a really serious face and turned his head toward the door. "What's…wrong…Chopper" Luffy said while in between chews "I think there's someone on the ship" At this everyone jumped up and ran out the door. When they got out on the deck they saw no one. "Chopper are you shore someone is here" asked Nami, "yes l swear, l heard and smelled something human" He answered. "Every one look around and shout when you find something, they are probably hiding" Luffy said. Every on nodded and turned to a different direction and looked around.

Luffy walked around the deck while everyone else took a room. Chopper said he could not pin point the smell but it was close. Luffy looked over the railing on one side, nothing. Luffy looked over the railing on the other side, BANG! He was pushed back, the man was holding onto the side of the ship while his body dangled down. Luffy stood up from where he was push and yelled "he is on the deck", he ran at the man who was in a defensive position. Luffy jumped over him and got him in the back of the head, the man stumbled but took up a strong stance once again. He stepped forward and threw a punch, Luffy ducked and punched the man in the stomach. The man doubled over" What are you doing on my ship?!" Luffy Yelled, by this time everyone was behind Luffy as the man stood up again. "Close combat was never my strong point" the man said in a low dangerous voice. The man walked back a bit " I came here to gather a new… power, l come from a different world and l can absorb power from anything that l can capture and contain " So your after one of us?" Robin asked. "Yes…Your captain, l heard that he could make some one pass out from fear without even trying, I have seen it with my eyes along with your rubbery Power". "Like we're ever going to allow you to take Luffy" Zoro said with his swords already out. "mmm, l would like to see you try!" Zoro ran at the man. The man said some words to quickly to hear and a soft glow expanded from his body and passed Luffy them stopped, it was so fast that no one had time to react. Luffy turned around and touched the soft glowing see through wall that surrounded him and the man, it was a barrier to divide Luffy from his friends.

From outside the barrier Luffy's friends tried to break it, it did not work. Luffy turned around to face the man, the man put his hand out and a soft glow started to come out of his palm. It was all most like a cloud only more blue, it surrounded Luffy. The crew saw their captain pass out, they tried even harder to brake the force field. The man moved his hand in a circle and a light flashed appeared, then a soft glowing round mirror looking thing appeared it had a dark blue color. The man picked up the past out boy and through him through the circle. The force field disappeared, the man started to run at the circle but was stopped by Robin who made arms rap around the man the man fell flat on his face. The crew ran at the man who was wriggling to try and get free, robin had covered the man's mouth so he could not say anything. Zoro ran at the glowing circle and was just about to jump in when something was blasted out of it. There was another bright light and the circle was gone. Zoro looked at what came out of the circle it was a boy about luffy's age with pink hair, a skirt and a weird looking scarf. Chopper ran up to the boy who was passed out while everyone else looked at the man who had made Luffy disappear. They now had time to look more closely at the man he had white hair and was wearing a dark brown rob. "What should we do know?" asked Usopp, "well we I cannot let him talk, if he does he will be able to escape" robin said. "How are we going to get Luffy back then "Franky asked. "Maybe we should ask that boy that came out of that weird glowing thing, that crazy man said he was from another world maybe that was a portal to that world and this guy might be able to help us" Nami said. Every on looked towards the boy who chopper was now helping, then turned back to the man. "Hehhh, he is giving me the creeps" Zoro said and with one quick movement he knocked him out.

*did you like it? If you did please leave a comment or ideas for me and l will continue*

This is my first story please be kind… MORE WILL COME I PROMISE!


	2. Chapter 2

Before the portal opened Fiore-

Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy and Happy, where on their way to defeat a new dark guild that called themselves the Power Seekers. They were hiding in some over growth that was next to the dark guild, "so how are we going to do this?" asked Lucy. "Like we always do, busy in there and kick some ass" Natsu said looking all fired up, "they are a new and pathetic new dark guild, it should not be a problem to defeat them" Gray said. "So are you ready every one?" Erza asked. "Yeah" Lucy, Happy, Gray and Natsu said all at once. They all shot up and ran toward the entrance to the dark guild, they ran in and saw all of the guild members around what looked like a portal. They paid to attention to the five people who ran through their door. As Natsu ran towards them wanting to beat them up first he saw a guy blast out o the portal. He stopped as he heard the dark guild members yell in excitement as they grabbed the boy and tired him up. At that moment one of them saw Natsu "INTUDER, SOME ONES IN THE GUILD" the hooded man yelled. They all looked at the five people who were now running full pace at them. The dark guild members started firing there magic t them, but where blown away by the awesome magic of the five. Natsu ran up to one of the men and punched him in the face sending him flying. "Natsu grab that guy who fell out of the portal" Erza yelled, Natsu ran to the guy and punched every dark guild member in the face if they got in his way. When he was nearly there a big man came out of a door he had no hood like the other but a big body with lots of scars. He ran at Natsu and punched him. Natsu did not see him coming and was punched in the direction of the portal, Natsu disappear in the portal. Lucy, Gray, Erza and Happy ran at the man who had Hit Natsu they used their most powerful magic on him and knocked him out. They ran toward the portal but it disappeared in a flash of light. "No Natsu" Lucy said while holding her hands to her mouth. "Don't worry we will get him back" Gary said. "We can get some clue of where he had gone by that guy" Erza said by pointing to the guy how had been tied up by the dark guild. The guy was wearing a straw hat, red vest and blue shorts, he had short black hair and was passed out. They tied all the dark guild members to gather and waited for the people who said they would take them away to come. When they did Lucy, Gray, Erza and Happy began their journey home, happy was flying with the past out guy. They were all wondering the same thing how were they going they going to get there friend back.

Natsu woke up in what looked like a wooded room nut it had medicine in a cabinet new to him that he could just see. He tried to move but found his arms and legs were tied down to the bed he was on, he tried to yell out but found there was a covered and he could not talk. Natsu put his arms on fire to burn the rope, at that moment a raccoon looking thing came in and yelled "FIRE, FIRE IN THE INFURMARY!". As soon as that thing said that a guy with a long nose came in with a bucket and poured it all over the fire, which in turn wet Natsu. A couple of seconds later a few more people ran in. Natsu had no time to look at them as he found his bonds were broken and the thing covering his mouth burned away. Natsu jumped up on top of the burnet bed "were am l, tell me now!" he yelled. "you're on our ship the thousand sunny" a woman said with orange hair, " a ship" Natsu said quietly. Natsu could feel the ship rocking back and forward, he doubled over sick to his stomach. "Hey are you all right?" a skeleton with an afro asked, "hey we can't trust him remember what we talked about" a green haired guy said. Natsu was not really paying attention to their conversation he was going to vomit. Natsu got up and ran past everyone to the door, he heard them follow. Natsu ran to the side of the ship and vomit, Natsu turned around to see them. There was a man with green hair, a man with yellow hair and a weird eye brow, a girl with orange hair, a girl with black hair, a raccoon thing, a man with blue hair and a weird body and a skeleton with and afro. Before he could say ant thing to them he vomited over the side again. "Looks like he has an extreme case of sea sickness" the raccoon thing said. "Please knock me out this is to painful" Natsu said to the strange people that could be a dark guild." Ok" said the green haired man plainly and hit him in the head. Natsu was docked out cold.

*please comment on what l should do next or give some ideas, I am really having fun in writing this story*

p.s I might not have time to write some stuff for a while as l am house sitting and there might not be internet.


	3. Chapter 3

Luffy woke with something carrying him by his vest, he looked up to see a blue cat with wings "cool" Luffy said out loud. This must have scared the blue cat because he dropped Luffy, Luffy landed on his feet and looked around. There were three people he had never seen before in front of him, a woman with red hair and armor, a guy without his t-shirt and a girl with blond hair. Luffy looked at his surroundings, "where am l" he said out loud. The three in font heard this and turned around towards Luffy. "You're in Fiore" said the guy without a shirt. "Where are my friends?!" Luffy was getting angry because he did not know where fiore was really at or were his friends were. "We don't know, but what was the last thing you remember?" the red headed woman asked. "The last thing I remember is being on my ship being attacked by a crazy old man in a brown hood" Luffy said. "Well that guy was a dark guild member and was trying to take your power that is there only goal to steal other peoples magic" the girl with blond hair said, "magic? I don't have any magic so why would he want me?". "If you don't have magic then I don't know why he would what you, have any ideas Erza?" Gray said, "No clue" Erza said with a puzzled face." So can you get me back to my friends?" Luffy asked, "depends on if we can find it, where were you when you were taken" Erza asked. "I was on the grand line heading to the new world" Luffy said, Erza, gray Lucy and happy looked at him with a blank expression. "So what is your name then?"

"My name is Monkey D Luffy and lm going to be pirate king!" Luffy said with a proud stance, "A pirate so you kill for fun and steal from the people!" Gray said looking at Luffy. Luffy just laughed, "what where did you hear that from lm a pirate for the adventures and freedom and I don't kill for fun". "So I told you my name what is yours then" he asked, "lm Erza and this is Gray, Lucy and happy and we are from fairy tail" Erza pointed to them as she said their names. "Fairy tail what's that?" Luffy asked, "it our guild "Lucy said. Luffy still did not understand but did not say anything, "so can you get me back to my friends?" Luffy asked. "Possibly we should ask Levy if she can make a portal back to your world" , "Wow this Levy person can make portals cool!". "You think that's cool, I can make ice out of thin air and make it into any thing I want" Gray said while making an ice sword. "cool" Luffy's eyes where know stars." That's nothing l can summon my seletreal sprits" Lucy said while summoning blue, " I can change my armor to different armor whenever I like" Said Erza and then changed in to an amazing blue armor." That's cool as, did you all eat a devil fruit like me then?","Devil fruit what's that" Gray asked. "It a fruit that when you eat you get special powers I ate one so know I'm a rubber man" Luffy demonstrated this by stretching his face. "What! You said you didn't have magic power" Gray said, "I don't I only ate a devil fruit". "He is right Gray I don't sense any magic on him","That's weird oh well" Lucy said. "So are we going to see this Levy person l really want to see my friends again", "Sorry we have to go Finnish off another dark guild". "Ok lets go and Finnish this job and help Luffy" happy said and they began their journey to there next dark guild.

Natsu woke up once again on the infirmary bed, the bed was burnt but he didn't care about that because he was sick really sick. The boat he was on would not stop moving, Natsu looked around and saw the little raccoon thing he was mixing something at a little desk. Natsu tried to sit up But he could not move, he let out a small moan of discomfort. The Raccoon thing must of heard this and he quickly came over to Natsu, "are you ok?" "nooooo" Natsu said plainly, "here drink this it will make you feel better" Natsu grabbed the weird looking green liquid and smelled it. It smells sweet so he drank it, Natsu began to feel better and he did not feel sick any more. "Wow thank you raccoon thing" Natsu said while standing up, "lm not a Raccoon lm a reindeer! And l have a name its Chopper". "Hello Chopper lm Natsu… wait a sec" where am l oh right that dark guild l when though that portal and now lm here Natsu said to himself. Natsu went pale, "hey are you alright Natsu?" Chopper said looking concerned. Natsu ran out of the infirmary onto the deck, still not feeling sick he looked around. They were surrounded by ocean and on the deck was the green haired man that knocked him out, "hey what are you doing chopper letting him out" the guy yelled to chopper who was standing behind Natsu. "Sorry Zoro he just ran out unexpectedly" Chopper yelled back to the man named Zoro. "Let's get him back inside the infirmary!" Zoro yelled to Chopper, Chopper nodded and they both started to walk towards Natsu. Natsu looked around and saw leaning on a wall was a man with bound hands a gag and a brown hood, he looked like the people that where from the dark guild who made that portal. Natsu ran at the man who was staring him down, Natsu know knew what happened. He was sent through the portal before this guy could get back and it closed up. Natsu ripped the gag of him and lifted him up. "You better make another portal back or you're going to be cooked "Natsu yelled. The man how knew who Natsu was quickly said, "I can't it took a lot at magical power to make the one portal and l can't make another one". Zoro and chopper where running at them know they did not hear their conversation they thought he was freeing the man, everyone had come on to the deck and where watching the event unfold. Natsu dropped the man and turned to see Zoro and Chopper really close, "don't you dare free that man if you do you will be severely hurt" Zoro said." Free him hahahahaha, l would kill him for what he did" Natsu said with fire in his eyes" "what do you mean?"

SOOOORRRRRRYYYYY it took sooo long for this chapter to come

I hope you all had an awesome Christmas


End file.
